Two Of Us Can't Become One
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Aku bukan seseorang yang akan mengisi jutaan kosa-kata pada lembaran baru hatimu. Aku bukan seseorang yang akan mengepalai langkah-langkah kemana kau akan berjalan. Aku bukan seseorang yang mengangkat kuas, memilih warna dan melukiskan hal-hal indah di kanvasmu. Aku bukan seseorang itu. Sesuatu yang nyata itu tak terjangkau olehku. ReitaxRuki


**Author :** Maezaki  
**Chapter : **Oneshot  
**Pairing :** Akira/Ruki, Reita/Ruki  
**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Angst!  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warning :** Weird story as usual. Bahasa.  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own them.  
**A/n :** Italics are english translation from Ikimonogakari's song - Futari, Akira's POV ^^ 

Enjoy...

* * *

_If there's a feeling you can't express_

_No matter how much you hold me and hold me_

_I'll take in the pain_

_That you can't put into words now.._

Waktu yang sama. Situasi yang sama.

Malam ini di musim penghujan kau terbangun, berjalan kearah balkon lalu memutuskan untuk keluar. Hening yang masih mengendapkan embun-embun bening, suara serangga malam bersembunyi di balik dedaunan basah, gemerisik hujan, sunyi dan dingin yang lembut. Itukah yang kau sukai?

Aku mengira-ngira.

Kubiarkan kau menyambangi lamunanmu selama beberapa menit, kemudian aku menghampirimu seperti biasa. Meski tetesan jutaan air itu tak sampai menerpa tubuhmu namun kau cukup menggigil akan suhu rendahnya yang menguar, sama sepertiku. Merengkuh sendiri tubuhmu yang ringkih. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa sebenarnya kau tak benar-benar menyukai udara malam.

Seolah-olah mengetahui kedatanganku kau tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku seraya mengulurkan tangan menyentuh kedua belah pipimu, wajah cantikmu pias malam ini.

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Hujan," jawabmu, masih dengan seukir lengkungan tipis di bibir. Memejamkan mata sesaat, tampak nyaman dengan perlakuan dibawah sentuhan kulitku sebelum pada akhirnya kau membuka mata dan menatapku lewat tatapan sendu.

Nyalang akan sarat kepedihan seperti itu aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Ada apa?"

"Aki, aku disini karena hujan. Hujan yang mengingatkanku pada Reita."

Tanganmu yang gemetar kecil tidak ragu untuk menghamburkan diri ke tubuhku, detik berikutnya memelukku demikian erat.

"Reita.."

Datang sebuah igauan yang memilukan, menyayat bagian diriku yang paling dalam. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban seperti itu, namun entah kenapa hatiku selalu tak siap mengetahui perasaanmu. Barangkali akulah yang menolak mentah-mentah secara sadar kekalahanku dalam memenangi hatimu. Ataukah eksistensiku bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untukmu? Aku tidak mengetahui pastinya, sekedar memikirkannya saja sudah membuat nyaliku mengerut.

"Disini dingin sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam Ru," ujarku pelan, kuharap nadaku tidak terkesan memaksa. Aku mencoba menuntunmu kembali ke kamar dengan posisi kita yang masih berpelukkan.

"Ayo,"

"Aku rindu Reita."

"Ruki –"

"Aku merindukannya sampai-sampai rasanya sakit sekali."

Suaramu terdengar bergetar, mungkin sedang menahan tangis. Kaos yang kukenakan terasa basah. Dugaanku tepat rupanya.

Kudekap kepalamu supaya lebih menyatu dengan diriku, aku ingin menciptakan kenyamanan yang hanya kau saja yang merasakannya. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui kalau saat ini aku juga tengah memendam rasa sakit yang sama sepertimu. Menaruh kekecewaan yang belum ada habisnya pada takdir yang Tuhan gariskan. Tapi sedikitnya aku mensyukuri kau masih disini, berada disampingku. Masih bisa melihat senyummu dan memberikanmu rasa aman dalam selimut kata-kataku.

"Reita," menarik napas perlahan dan kuhembuskan bersama uap bekunya. Isakanmu seketika mereda –kau yang peka jika ada seseorang menyebut nama_nya._ "Reita pasti tak'kan senang. Dia marah padaku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Satu gelengan merespon pertanyaanku.

"Karena aku membiarkan orang yang disayanginya jatuh sakit. Sekarang kau mengerti 'kan? Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, karena aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelek Reita saat dia marah."

Kau menarik pelan-pelan tubuhmu sendiri dari pelukanku. Mengusap sudut matamu. Tertawa kecil diselingi cegukkan dari sisa-sisa tangisanmu yang lalu. "Hiks.. kau benar, Aki. Dia jelek sekali kalau marah."

"Saa!"

Aku membungkus tapak tangan yang lebih kecil, yang mengurus lagi dingin.

Di luar sana hujan semakin deras, aku bisa mendengar suaranya sejelas hembusan napas halus, teratur, disebelahku. Aku masih saja terjaga. Sama dengan hari-hari kemarin setelah menemanimu yang terbangun tidurku tak pernah tuntas. Aku menungguimu di sisi ranjang, mempelajari setiap detail ekspresimu selagi tidur tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kehatian-hatianku menepis helai-helai rambutmu yang menepi di wajah. Kau begitu damai kala lelap menjadi egois mengambil alih dirimu dariku. Matamu yang terpejam seperti itu membuatku ingin tahu hal apa yang sedang kau impikan. Aku bisa cemburu kepada siapa saja yang hadir di mimpimu. Tapi apa dayaku. Bahkan di dunia nyata pun aku merasa payah mencintaimu.

Pergantian waktu, dari hari ke minggu, bulan, tahun, hingga bertahun-tahun, rasa-rasanya tak ada perkembangan yang berarti, ya. Selain, perasaanku padamu yang terus berkembang dan kerap kali menyiksa. Selama itu pula aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan kita. Setiap malam aku selalu bertanya-tanya siapakah kamu yang tidur di sisiku. Mungkin pikiran rumit seperti inilah yang menyebabkan aku enggan memejamkan mata belakangan ini.

Kulemparkan pandanganku menulusuri hujan yang berjatuhan. Berharap rasa lelahku berpindah ke titik-titik uapnya di jendela. Setelah kucoba memperhatikan segalanya lebih teliti lagi. Nyatanya aku memang tak sepenuhnya tinggal di hatimu. 

_When did we grow up_

_And start hiding countless tears_

_Behind badly-faked smiles?_

_Yes, we knew we'd get hurt_

_We're so close, yet for some reason_

_I feel bittersweet sometimes.._

Ada hari-hari saat kau terlihat sangat tenang dan duduk di ayunan. Seperti yang kini kau lakukan. Ada saat-saat di mana aku ingin sekali membangunkanmu dari gemelung dinamika ilusi supaya kau tidak tersesat begitu lama di dalamnya, lalu kembali mengingatku yang tak letih mencintaimu.

Aku ingin sekali mendekapmu sebagaimana langit mendekap erat cakrawala, sebagaimana lekatnya cat pada lembaran kanvas. Atau sebagaimana biasa _ia_ merengkuhmu dengan tiba-tiba. Kau akan mengomel setelahnya,_ ia_ yang senang hati mendengarkan omelanmu dengan beruntungnya mendapatkan senyum mu yang berbeda; lebih manis dan istimewa.

Aku ingin sekali mengembalikan kedekatan kita yang murni sebelum ternodai oleh iming-iming rasa paling indah yang Tuhan berkahi di setiap ruh manusia. Meski aku—bagimu—selmanya hanya menjadi sahabat, tapi setidaknya aku tak perlu berulang kali menghembuskan napas kecewa atas ketidakmampuanku dalam menopang dirimu untuk tetap kuat. Aku tak perlu mendengarkan senandung elegi paling sendu dari bibirmu. Aku juga tak perlu bersimpuh menangisi kau yang tak pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya rasa kehilangan di dalam diriku mewujudkan dirimu.

Sebagian lebih jiwamu hilang semenjak kepergian Reita ke alam yang berbeda, menyisakan kehampaaan-lah yang menamai ruang hatimu. Terlalu sulit ku masuki untuk ku obati. Reita seolah ikut membawamu pergi dan hanya meninggalkan cangkangnya. Kau habiskan waktumu dengan mengurung diri, seolah tidak pernah ditemani siapapun. Seakan tak ada yang menarik lagi di dunia ini selain mengingat_nya_.

Dan aku akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang bukan bagimu. Aku hanya ada. Pun kau hanya perlu merasakan keberadaanku. Sebenarnya aku setia menunggu kau menyadarinya. Aku yang berwujud dan sama berartinya, seperti_nya_.

"Akira?" Kau yang semula tidak berkata-kata sewaktu aku dihadapanmu memanggilku. Matamu cekung, bagian bawahnya kehitaman. Bibir merekah yang ingin kumiliki kini pucat pasi. Dan pipi tembam yang selalu tampak ranum sekarang kehilangan warnanya entah oleh sebab apa. Kau memandangiku beberapa saat—lekat sampai ke syaraf.

Tuhan, bisakah Kau memindahkan seluruh penderitaannya padaku?

"Ya, Ruki?" Kujaga suaraku untuk tetap tegar. Lalu kau mengembalikan pandanganmu ke tanah sedangkan aku menatapimu duduk di ayunan itu, yang berayun tanpa keseimbangan. Tanpa kesadaran. Begitu lemah.

Kakimu memijak tanah dan kemudian mengayun lagi pelan di udara. Seperti langkahmu yang kadang terhenti, tertatih, tetapi terus mencoba bangkit. Berjalan sebagai seseorang yang tegar. Yang walau kini tidak lagi.

"Semalam aku memimpikan kita," katamu, aku berkeringat demi mendengar kelanjutannya. Sejenak kau terlihat merenungi selintingan mimpi itu.

"Aku, kau dan Reita," nada suaramu masih sama, datar dan menggores hati.

"Kita berjalan bersisian bersama di padang rumput yang sangat hijau. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada pohon. Namun indah. Dan banyak angin," bicaramu tersedu-sedan.

"Sambil bergenggaman tangan."

Spontan memoarku merekap ulang begitu saja.

Semasa sekolah aku dan kau pernah tersesat di ladang yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga krisan. Tanpa Reita. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa lepas dan bebas. Tertimpa sinar lembut matahari yang membiaskan pesonamu dikala aku bingung dan merasa bersalah. Tanpa pikir panjang kau mengajakku berlarian dengan ringannya sambil menggenggam tanganku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu waktu itu aku bersusah payah mengendalikan detak jantungku yang berdentum cepat dan menyembunyikan rona merah yang merambat sampai ke telinga. Kita berkeliling mengusik sekumpulan para capung yang berterbangan. Lalu merebahkan diri seakan tempat ini adalah milik kita, kemudian meneriakkan hal-hal yang mengganggu untuk sementara di simpan di langit-langit.

_"Kita hidup di dunia ini untuk orang lain... tidak ada yang sia-sia."_

Ingatkah? Kau pernah berkata begitu dengan sorot mata yang sama cemerlangnya seperti kilat pada waktu hujan. Pada saat itu aku merasa kalau kau tengah memberitahuku tentang makna dan nilai kehidupan. Hal yang tidak berubah itulah yang terus saja kupeluk. Meresappinya tanpa mempertanyakan apa sebaiknya yang patut ku percaya. Saat tak ada yang membelamu dan mengatakanmu waras. Aku mempercayaimu, bahwa kau tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang gila. Bahwa kau baik-baik saja, kau normal, kau tak pantas menghuni sel rumah sakit jiwa. Bahwa kau hanya perlu sedikit belajar memahami tentang kehilangan.

Aku setengah berjongkok di depanmu, mengambil genggaman tanganmu yang bertumpu kemudian mendekatkannya ke bibirku. Mengecupnya pelan dan berulang. "Ruki-"

Kau memotongnya, "Akira?"

"Ya?"

"Harus menjadi apa supaya aku bisa melihatnya lagi? Bagaimana caranya berdoa? Mantra apa yang harus kusebut untuk membuatnya kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat mataku memanas. "Cukup Ruki! Hentikan! Reita sudah meninggal! Kau harus sadar itu!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

Tubuhmu langsung melemas seperti kain dan memandang nanar ke segala arah. Bingung dan goyah adalah kelemahan yang selalu kau perlihatkan. Refleks ku peluk dirimu erat, detik selanjutnya merelakanmu menangis di bahuku. Air matamu mengalir semakin deras menahan luka tak tersembuhkan.

Sambil sesenggukkan kau berbicara, "ja..ngan... jangan lagi, kumohon. Kau membuat hatiku sakit, Aki."

Aku tahu kata-kataku kasar. Aku tahu tak sepantasnya berkata itu padamu sementara kau tengah berusaha keras mengubur kenangan yang bercerita kematian.

Tetapi, tolonglah sayang...

Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu untuk berhenti dan menyambutku?

Aku mencintaimu begitu sederhana. Sesederhana angin menggerakkan koloni dedaunan. Sesederhana horizon membatasi putih-cerah dan lembayung senja. Pula sesederhana jemariku yang merindukan keberadaan jemarimu. Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana dirimu; yang tak perlu kulukiskan dengan kosa kata mewah dan hanya bisa kumengerti jika aku memiliki sebuah kamus. Aku mencintaimu saat kau tak menyadarinya. Saat kau tertidur disebelahku dan meletakkan kepalamu di pundakku. Saat aku berada dibelakangmu, diam-diam menyembunyikan tangis kehilanganmu yang telah mengaku mencintai saudara kandungku. Saat kau berjalan tanpa payung di hadapanku di bawah hujan, bersiul dan menyanyikan lagu.

Aku mencintai persahabatan kita. Aku mencintai suara ceriamu yang khas—yang sangat kusukai—yang tak pernah gagal mengalirkan semangat pagi dalam keadaan paling suntuk sekalipun. Aku sudah puas dengan hanya mencintaimu yang hanya akan tersenyum.

Mungkinkah suatu hari kau akan mengerti perasaan ini?

Bisakah kau seperti saat-saat sebelumya? Bisakah kau tidak mengikat dirimu terlalu kuat supaya aku merasa aman? Bisakah kau membebaskan diri dari belenggunya?

Bisakah? 

Gelas kertas tersaji didepan mataku. Aku yang tertunduk, tangan kiri berada di pelipisku menahan kepalaku. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit hanya untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkan gelas kertas itu.

Ah, Kai.

"Minumlah. Apa kau sehat? Kau kacau sekali pagi ini, Akira." Kai berkata sambil duduk di meja kerjanya, kebetulan bersebelahan dengan meja kerjaku.

"Hm, aku sehat. Thanks," gumamku. Memperbaiki posisi dudukku, menyandarkan punggung lelahku di kursi lalu mengambil _cappucino_ yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Kutiup perlahan dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, manis.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku yang sedang berkonsentrasi menghangatkan tubuh dengan _cappucino_ instan itu, menoleh pada Kai. Kening pria berambut hitam pekat itu berkerut-kerut dalam menatapku.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku bingung. Tak mengerti ia membawaku kearah pembicaraan yang mana. Kalau ia menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku setelah meminum _cappucino_ pemberiannya, kurasa akan kujawab sudah sedikit tenang lalu mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kedua kali.

"Jezzz, maksudku kau sudah bilang padanya 'kan? Pada Ruki?" Kedua tangan Kai menengadah ke depan. Saat berbicara ia memang selalu menunjukkan bahasa tubuhnya. Ia tahu banyak tentangmu, akulah yang bercerita padanya saban hari.

"Oh, soal itu. Masih belum." Meletakkan gelas kertas, yang tak kusangka sudah tersisa setengah isinya. "Tapi akan kukatakan nanti," kataku tak nyaman setiap kali mengungkit masalah ini.

"_Well,_ baiklah kalau begitu," kata Kai simpatis, paham dengan nada suaraku. "Mungkin aku tak bisa memaksamu, Akira, tapi aku ingin kau juga memikirkan perusahaan kita, dan masa depanmu tentunya." Meskipun terkesan memojokkan namun aku menganggapnya sebagai nasehat.

Aku menepuk pundak Kai, berharap pria itu tidak menyinggung segala sesuatu tentang Ruki—tentangmu—lebih jauh. Aku sedang tidak _mood _berbicara. "Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kai. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik." 

_You cried, saying you'd find something_

_In the spring breze that blows through Tokyo_

_And start to make your way..._

_When my hand seems like it'll slip out of yours, you hold it tight_

_If there's a wish that won't come true_

_No matter how much you hold me and hold me_

_I'll pray to your freezing heart_

_And send my voice to you..._

Tiba-tiba saja di sekelilingku menjadi hitam.

Gelap. Tak ada celah cahaya, setitik pun. Kepalaku seperti berputar-putar, begitu ringan. Lama kelamaan warna hitam itu berubah semakin pekat lalu menjadi abu-abu dan bergradasi putih. Intensitasnya meninggi. Menjelma samar-samar dan semakin lama semakin jelas. Kini aku merasa terjebak di sebuah ruangan kecil yang minim cahaya. Aneh. Tak ada apapun di ruangan ini, kecuali sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan, tembok yang tak lama lagi bobrok, serta pintu yang tua dan tampak usang.

Dalam keragu-raguan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu tua itu, memutar handlenya, membuat dorongan perlahan dan terdengar derittan halus dari lantai. Lantas aku seolah tertarik ke dalamnya. Cahaya menyilaukan segera menyergap penglihatanku setelah aku masuk ke ruangan di balik pintu tua itu. Tapi.. tidak. Ketika aku berusaha membuka mata kemudian mempelajarinya dengan saksama, kusadari bahwa aku tidak di dalam ruangan. Tubuhku berada di tempat yang tak asing. Dihadirkan kembali oleh harum suasana yang masih sangat melekat dalam ingatan. Lalu kedua mataku terpaku pada satu keramaian familiar. Keramaian yang pernah kulalui 3 tahun silam.

_"REITA! Kau.. menyebalkan! Kem..hosh.. balikan, pr-ku!"_

Seakan tercekik mendengar suara melengking yang kukenal itu. Suara itu—suaramu. Aku berbalik, dan aku melihatmu tengah mengatur napas dengan posisi membungkuk dan tangan kecilmu berada di lutut.

_"Sst! Jangan berbicara keras-keras seperti itu di koridor, Ruki. Kau mau dimarahi sensei, ya?" _Suara lain yang sama kukenalnya.

_"Salah siapa, hah! Cepat kembalikan pr-ku!"_ Kau mendekati pemilik suara tadi—saudaraku—Reita.

_"Nih,"_

Tanganmu terulur berniat mengambil buku yang Reita sodorkan padamu, belum sempat kau mengambil bukumu ternyata Reita lebih dulu menarik sebelah tanganmu sehingga berhasil membawa tubuhmu kedalam dekapannya.

_"Gotcha!"_ Aku bisa melihat seringai kepuasan di bibir Reita. Ia melingkarkan tangannya diantara tubuhmu yang kecil, yang tak seperti anak lelaki kebanyakan dan semua orang menyukainya. Reita mengekangnya erat, seakan-akan takut ada orang lain yang akan merebutmu. Mungkin aku. Pandangan kuat matanya yang terpancar menghancurkan kepercayaan diriku untuk mengambil alih sesuatu yang tak mungkin ku sentuh.

_"Bodoh,"_ Tak benar-benar memprotes. Bahkan yang kulihat ekspresimu melembut diiiringi senyuman tipis. _"Aku pacarmu, tapi kenapa kau masih saja suka menjahiliku, huh?"_

_"Karena aku mencintaimu."_

_"Bodoh,"_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya dengan sepenggal kalimat sederhana itu rona wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sepesial darinya. Aku tidak menemukan perbedaan antara aku dan Reita. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilihnya? Kenapa hanya ia yang mendapatkan perasaan yang begitu murni itu darimu?

Saat aku masih terlena memperhatikanmu, sekumpulan orang-orang berjubah hitam—yang entah datang dari mana—memancarkan cahaya putih dan aura aneh berjalan melewatiku. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu menabrakku, aku terjatuh dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap sesaat. Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan kau tidak lagi berpelukkan bersama Reita. Aku berada ditempat yang berbeda. Melainkan aku melihatmu meronta dan berteriak. Orang-orang yang kukenal memegangi kedua tanganmu. Matamu dipenuhi embun-embun air mata, tertuju pada liang dan peti mati—tidak ku ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Suaramu terdengar pilu, penuh harap bahwa pemilik peti mati itu akan bangkit. Akan bernapas dan memanggil namamu.

Aku menghampirimu. Ingin kukatakan padamu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu kau tangisi. Bahwa masih ada seseorang yang akan terus kau miliki sampai kapanpun. Namun tatapan yang kau lemparkan padaku begitu menyakitkan; penuh kebencian yang tak tersampaikan. Aku bisa memahaminya sejelas pergerakkan bibirmu,

_"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati, Akira?"_

Kontan jantungku seperti terlepas dari rongganya. Seluruh kudukku meremang dan dingin. Aku seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhku bergerak begitu saja; aku menjauh darimu. Aku mulai berlari, sangat cepat sampai-sampai tidak merasakan lagi kedua kakiku. Tak terbebani oleh apapun. Melayang-layang.

Lalu kutemukan kembali suatu pintu, tidak tahu itu pintu yang tadi atau bukan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku membukanya. Yang kutemukan adalah kau.

Kau berdiri tegap di tepi bangunan yang tak dapat kuprediksi berapa ketinggiannya, sama sekali tak ada kebimbangan yang seolah kapan saja ingin mengadu gravitasi. Jarak kita terpaut kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku melihat punggung juga rambutmu—kecoklatan senada dengan warna kayu manis—berkelebat berkat sapuan angin. Tak lama kemudian kau berbalik, wajahmu sangat pucat. Matamu berkilau. Bening kristal air mata bisa kulihat tertinggal disana.

_"Rrr –u.." _Aku hendak berbicara namun rasanya aku kehilangan seluruh kata-kata yang selama ini kupelajari. Aku beteriak, suaraku tidak terdengar. Aku merasa harus meraihmu untuk kuselamatkan. Tetapi kakiku tak mau bergerak. Bahkan tak ada satupun dari kita yang sanggup mengedipkan mata.

Waktu seolah mati.

Tidak. Kumohon.. Ruki.

_"Maaf..." _Aku tak yakin kau berbicara, tapi aku bisa memahaminya.

Ruki!

"_Dan selamat tinggal Akira,"_

Kau melompat.

_"RUUKIIIIII!"_

Aku terbangun.

Bernapas. Mengedipkan mata. Tersengal-sengal tanpa suara. Jantungku berdetak dalam ketidakteraturan. Setiap mili kulitku diselimuti oleh keringat.

Mimpi.

Mimpi yang sama dan kerap menghantui. Mimpi yang tak kuketahui maknanya dan darimana ia berasal. Mimpi yang kuat dan mendetail. Kesan yang ditimbulkan mimpi-mimpi itu masih bisa kurasakan, dalam arti yang sangat menyiksa. Aku sedikit meringis ketika kepala bagian belakangku dikejutkan rasa pusing yang luar biasa. Mengusap lenganku yang basah, lalu agak payah mengangkat punggungku sendiri, berusaha untuk duduk.

Dan sebuah pengompres jatuh diatas pahaku.

"Akira?"

Bisa kulihat cahaya yang sama seperti di mimpiku, namun yang ini lebih lembut dan menyejukkan. Suaramu, wajahmu, senyum kelegaan itu menyapaku dengan mesra pagi ini.

Aku takut menganggapnya nyata. Tidak berani membayangkan kalau-kalau semua yang tampak padamu sekarang nantinya semakin menjatuhkanku. Tapi aku khawatir, kendaliku yang lemah atas dirimu akan lepas sekiranya aku terlalu dalam menginginkanmu.

Jendela kamar terbuka, di udara tirainya melambai-lambai karena angin dengan amat bebasnya masuk ke ruangan tak seberapa luas yang sudah kita tempati selama dua tahun. Kau berdiri di sisi kanan jendela sambil menatapku. Bibirmu terbuka sedikit, lalu menutup kembali. Adalah ragu kata pertama yang tercatat di kepalaku. Kau datang mendekat dan terlihat canggung. Cukup membuatku tersentak saat kau mengambil duduk tepat disampingku.

Aku terksesiap ketika kau membawa punggung tanganmu ke dahiku, menempelkannya satu menit atau lebih tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tengah memastikan sesuatu.

"Turun," ujarmu tiba-tiba.

"He?" Responku. Tampak dungu.

"Turun. Demammu sudah turun, Aki."

Demam? Jadi pengompres itu?

"Oh." Bodoh. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di depanmu. Bayang-bayang wajahmu di mimpiku kembali kuingat. Wajah marah itu. Raut kebencian itu. Juga kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang kau tujukan untukku.

Tanganmu berpindah ke pipiku. Menulusurinya. Jelajah dingin dari ujung jari-jarimu terasa menusuk. Kebas.

"Tolong jangan sakit lagi, Akira," jeda sejenak. "Itu membuatku takut."

Kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku kemudian menempatkannya di kepalan tanganku yang tertumpu diatas kedua kakiku yang tertekuk, dan mengusap permukaannya dengan ibu jari membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang nyaman. Namun rasa nyaman itu segera terusik ketika kusadari intensitas kulitmu tak sehalus biasanya.

Kubalikkan telapak tanganmu, aku melihat banyak garis halus—keriput—diruas-ruas kesepuluh jemarimu. Aku tahu garis-garis itu muncul jikalau seseorang terlalu lama dan sering terkena air.

"Ruki, apa kau yang mengompresku semalaman ini?"

Perlahan kau menarik tanganmu dari genggamanku. Mengalihkan tatapanmu ke bawah; dan mengangguk.

"..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku kembali menggenggam tanganmu, kau tak menolak. Kau malah mengangkat kepalamu dan melihatku melalui bola matamu yang jernih itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran manusia. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Aku ingin memasuki dimensi pikiran yang sama dengan dimensi pikiranmu. Aku ingin _melihat_ segalanya apa yang kau _lihat_.

Dan... apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku?

"..."

"Kau menyayangiku?" Sesal. Aku menyesal atas pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan. Firasat tak menyenangkan bersarang di hati.

"..."

"Ru?"

"Aku—"

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu, Akira."

Jadi—begitu, ya.

Kuhembuskan napas perlahan, menahan desiran memilukan yang saling terikat. Menghimpit kuat di dada. Aku tak boleh menangis didepanmu. Kudekap kepalamu di bahuku. Menyunggingkan senyum kecil, nyaris tidak kentara. Tentu saja aku tak mungkin memaksamu untuk mengatakan menyayangiku. Kau terlalu baik, Ruki. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan walaupun itu hanya kebohongan kecil. Meskipun begitu kenapa aku tak bisa jujur padamu? Bahwa aku ingin kau selamanya berada disisiku. Dengan begitu kesendirianku mungkin tetap terasa hangat.

Aku tak pernah selelah ini berharap. Tuhan tidak memilihku untuk jadi malaikatmu. Aku bukan seseorang yang patut menjagamu, sekalipun akulah yang selamat dari peristiwa maut yang merenggut nyawa saudaraku.

Aku bukan seseorang yang akan mengisi jutaan kosa-kata pada lembaran baru hatimu. Aku bukan seseorang yang akan mengepalai langkah-langkah kemana kau akan berjalan. Aku bukan seseorang yang mengangkat kuas, memilih warna dan melukiskan hal-hal indah di kanvasmu.

Aku bukan seseorang itu. Sesuatu yang nyata itu tak terjangkau olehku.

Kau tahu? Bahkan di dalam mimpi, kita tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama.

* * *

_Ada kalanya hidup berjalan tak seperti yang manusia inginkan._ Makna dari kalimat itu terbukti benar-benar eksis; karena semua yang hidup—tanpa terkecuali—pasti pernah terjebak masa-masa sulit. Mereka seolah kehilangan pegangan. Tidak tahu harus menggerakkan kaki mereka kemana; ke depan atau ke belakang. Bimbang; harus berbalik ke kanan atau ke kiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu. Semuanya menjadi kaku dan serba salah. Sehabis bekerja, sesampainya di rumah seperti biasa aku mencari keberadaanmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir bahwa kau sedang menjauh dariku, entah kenapa. Kau tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Sambil memanggil namamu aku setengah berlari ke kamar kita, tapi kau tak kutemukan. Kekhawatiran dan prasangka negatif sempat merayap di dalam kepalaku namun segera kutepis semuanya. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu setelah kuperiksa dapur, kamar mandi, dan balkon apartemen. Kau belum juga kutemukan. Selintas perasaan takut datang, aku tak tenang. Disaat seperti ini aku teringat pada mimpi-mimpi itu. Mimpi dimana kau terjatuh dari gedung tanpa bisa kucegah.

Cukup! Jangan kau ingat lagi, Akira!

"Ruki?" Kukeraskan suaraku.

Masih sama. Tak ada jawaban dan sayup.

"Ruki! Ruki! Kau dima—"

"Akira,"

Refleks aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Kelegaan tak terkira membuat lututku lemas. Aku melihatmu mendekap sebouquet bunga berwarna kuning cerah di dada bersama,

"Wataru?"

"Yo!" Pria yang memiliki wajah sekilas mirip Ruki memelukku sebentar, setelah melepaskan pelukkan salamnya satu tangan Wataru mengapit leherku. Aku meringis. "Kau tadi lihat 'kan Ru-chan! Ekspresinya lucu sekali saat panik!" Tawa mengejek membuncah keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kau tersenyum dan mengangguk, tetapi ketika mata kita bertemu kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku. Senyuman itu luput.

"Wataru! Lepaskan. Tanganmu. Dariku!" pintaku, menegaskannya kata per kata.

"Hai~ Hai~" Ia berdiri di sampingmu. "Oiya, tadi aku menemani Ru-chan ke toko bunga sebelah. Jadi kau tak usah panik begitu." Aku mengangguk dan sangat percaya padanya.

Wataru adalah kakak laki-laki, sekaligus satu-satunya keluargamu. Perbedaan umur kalian cukup jauh, 5 tahun kalau aku tak salah ingat. Aku tak sempat mengoreksinya. Kau menjadi adik kesayangan Wataru, maka tidak heran jika sewaktu-waktu kau akan bermanja-manja dengannya. Aku teringat, Reita sering kali menggerutu dan berkata bahwa kau tak seharusnya selalu bergantung pada Wataru. Kau hampir menangis selagi bercerita kepada kami—aku dan Reita—tentang bagaimana payahnya hidupmu dan Wataru sejak meninggalnya orang tua kalian. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali melempar wajah Reita dengan kotak pensil saat itu.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini?" Setahuku Wataru hanya mengunjungimu satu bulan sekali, dengan alasan terhimpit jadwal kerja.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini 'kan—" kau maju selangkah—terpaut tiga langkah saja dariku—menghentikan apa yang akan kakakmu katakan.

"Kau memang tidak pernah ingat, ya, Aki?" bisikmu tajam.

"Maaf?"

"Apakah saudaramu sangat tidak penting bagimu!" Nyaris berteriak. Layaknya mendapat setruman hebat di kepalaku dari alam bawah sadar, aku tersentak setelah mengetahui apa yang kau maksudkan. "Hari ini.. dia... Reita... hari itu," kau tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapanmu. Bahumu beguncang kecil, terisak. Aku fokus memandangi lantai yang berpola monoton, tak menarik, namun aku merasa lantai itu ingin menelanku saat ini juga.

"Kau benar." Aku berbicara diluar kendaliku. "Yah, kau memang benar, Ruki. Aku tak mengingatnya!" Suaraku semakin naik. Hentikan. "Apa pentingnya terus-terusan mengingat orang yang sudah mati?"

Kau menatapku lamat-lamat, tak percaya.

Kenapa? Kenapa mulutku tak bisa berhenti; aku tak mau semuanya menjadi lebih sulit dari ini. "Sadarlah! Bukankah lebih baik kau mengingat orang yang selalu berada disisi—mu,"

PLAAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Rasa panas menjalar cepat dan penging. Sejenak aku mengetahui matamu yang memerah masih membayangi wajahku, meski kusembunyikan luka itu rapat-rapat.  
"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Akira!" Berlari dalam sekejap meninggalkan aku dan Wataru, pergi ke kamar menciptakan bunyi debaman keras pada pintu yang kau banting. Aku terkejut. Wataru tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak percaya ini," Wataru menggeleng pelan. "Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu pada adikku 'kan, Akira?" Wataru membuang napas, tangan bertengger di pinggangnya. Barangkali tak habis pikir hal ini terjadi didepan matanya alih-alih yang ia lihat aku selalu menjaga perasaanmu. "Aku harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Ruki, ya, harus," Wataru yang hendak beranjak menyusulmu. Aku menahannya.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Tapi—Akira,"

"Tidak apa-apa Wataru. Dengan begitu aku lebih mudah meninggalkannya," kataku. Wataru menatapku intens, dari tatapannya bisa kulihat ia bersikeras mencari tahu sendiri arti dari kata-kataku. Walau bagaimanapun aku juga menjelaskan langsung padanya. "Aku menyerah atas Ruki, Wataru. Aku akan meninggalkannya besok pagi."

Pria berambut cokelat-kehitaman itu tampak _shock._ Sedangkan aku mengira-ngira, bagaimana ekspresimu bila kaulah yang mendengar kabar ini. "Ke—kenapa Akira? Bukankah kau mencintai adikku? Ke—kenapa?" tanya Wataru, tercekat.

"Ya, aku mencintainya." Akan terus mencintainya. Hanya bisa mencintainya. "Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan terakhirku, kuharap kau menghargainya."

Wataru mendelik sinis kearahku. Ia seperti sedang mengendalikan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. "Ck! Apa kau tidak memikirkan keadaannya, hah? Demi Tuhan Akira, Ruki sedang depresi. Kau meninggalkannya hanya karena dia berkata kasar dan menamparmu?"

Ia salah. Aku segera mengoreksi. "Tidak Wataru, tidak. Aku pergi karena memang ada urusan pekerjaan. Lagipula... Ruki tak pernah menginginkanku untuk berada disisinya." Lalu tersenyum penuh lapang dada. Tidak pernah aku merasa seyakin ini dalam berbicara, karena demikian benar begitu adanya. Sosokmu yang tak terjangkau olehku, kau yang tak membiarkan satupun orang asing mendekati bahkan selangkah saja.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan hingga waktunya kau kembali?"

Menghela napas. "Kurasa 5 tahun." 

...

_We're connected as one_

_I'll take in the pain_

_That you can't put into words now..._

Sudah sejauh ini aku hidup namun tak banyak hal yang berubah. Dulu—aku bagimu—kau anggap laki-laki—sok serius—yang pintar dan berwawasan luas. Namun, tampak kaku, bodoh dan konyol jika berbicara soal cinta. Aku kerap kau sapa 'si jenius polos dari kelas A'. Kau tahu? Sampai saat inipun persepsimu masih berlaku untukku. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan bagaimana piawainya Reita dalam memikat hati orang-orang disekelilingnya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, mengingat bahwa kami saudara kembar.

Logikanya aku dan ia berbeda. Kami bersebrangan. Aku telah melewati begitu banyak jalur-jalur. Dalam tiap perhentian, tetap saja tak pernah sependapat. Dan alangkah lucunya, pada akhirnya kami mencintai orang yang sama; yaitu kau. Maka tak pernah terbesit di dalam pikiranku dan nyatanya hal itu menjadi realistis ketika suatu hari kau dan ia mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih, seraya berpegangan tangan satu sama lain bagai konstelasi bintang yang selalu berdampingan.

Adalah wajah lelapmu yang kulihat ketika aku berhenti mengepakki baju-bajuku kedalam koper. Tanpa isyarat apapun aku mendekati kau yang tertidur, berada dibawah selimut dan bermimpi entah itu apa. Irama sunyi daun-daun yang bergesekkan mencapai telingaku, berpadu dengan dentingan pelan musik _folks _dari piringan hitam. Gerimis turun perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan desauan dingin anginnya masuk lewat jendela yang sengaja kau buka. Kau masih saja seperti itu. Kelak aku pergi pasti tiap malamnya aku tak'kan tenang, lagi-lagi memikirkan adakah seseorang yang akan menutup jendela kamarmu?

Dan kuharap, ya.

**~FIN~**

**A/N: **Tsa! ini adalah full-versionnya! Serius ini full version! Dan terjadi sedikit edit dan endingnya sangat jauuuuuuuuuuh dari ide utama XD Hope you like it minna-san~ 3


End file.
